pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Requests for Build Master Status/Ressmonkey
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for Build Master status. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Ressmonkey (talk • ) Because I can. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:29, 7 January 2008 (EST) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: Yep. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:29, 7 January 2008 (EST) Support # :D--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 19:30, 13 January 2008 (EST) # Despite how many people may oppose he makes good builds and nice comments. That = BM, IMO. --20pxGuildof 17:15, 16 January 2008 (EST) #He rocks dude xD [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 09:25, 17 January 2008 (EST) #He is intelligent and innovative in his builds and he is respectful of others opinions. He is one of the few on this wiki that I feel deserve this role. - [[User:Lord_Xivor|† Lord Xivor †]] 00:03, 18 January 2008 (EST) Oppose # Nope. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 20:44, 8 January 2008 (EST) #Goldenstar 20:47, 8 January 2008 (EST) #Childish behavior unbefitting of a Build Master, demonstrated particularly in ventures outside his comfort zone. This makes me question this entire RfBM. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 21:09, 8 January 2008 (EST) #Bob fregman 22:02, 8 January 2008 (EST) # Definately not.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:55, 14 January 2008 (EST) #Tha Club gotta stay exclusive. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 05:50, 17 January 2008 (EST) #In soviet Russia, no says tab. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:52, 17 January 2008 (EST) #Because I can. Lord Belar 18:35, 19 January 2008 (EST) #:Thats cold. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:07, 19 January 2008 (EST) #::I may reconsider. Lord Belar 19:16, 19 January 2008 (EST) #:::Yay. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:28, 19 January 2008 (EST) #Not seen much to make me support, plus there's this. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:33, 20 January 2008 (EST) #:So unexist is an ass, its a fact of life. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 09:36, 20 January 2008 (EST) #::How is he an ass? I didn't see him do anything wrong there. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:37, 20 January 2008 (EST) #:::Not there, other places, which you will never find. And if you really want to find them, check my userpage history, go through the builds that are no longer on there, but arent deleted yet, click on them and see whos vote put them in trash, then maybe youll understand. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 09:44, 20 January 2008 (EST) #::::You have issues if you hate somebody for voting on a bad build and then trashing it like a build master is supposed to do. Get over it. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:48, 20 January 2008 (EST) #:::::I agree with tab. Why hate him because he voted poorly on your builds. If they are all deleted, then at least 4 other people must have voted badly as well, do you also hate them.Bob fregman 10:33, 20 January 2008 (EST) #::::::Be happy i said rewrite, I could also just 0-0-0 if you like. Epic fail bars stay epic fail bars, no matter how hard you scream. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 11:00, 20 January 2008 (EST) #Kill the monkey already. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 14:26, 20 January 2008 (EST) #Sorry, but I don't see it.--Relyk 20:48, 20 January 2008 (EST) #If pve and pvp BM's become separate entities i will wholeheartedly and happily support his BMship. But as of now he in no way is deserving of vote weighting on pvp builds. 20:57, 20 January 2008 (EST) Neutral # BaineTheBotter 08:05, 8 January 2008 (EST) # [[User:Nyktos|'Nyktos']] (talk · ) 23:25, 13 January 2008 (EST) # Real good at farming builds, not so much in PvP.--[[User:Aesthetic|'AESTHE']][[User talk:Aesthetic|'T']]I #:Hit the nail on the head. But I do have 3 PvP builds that I authored that are vetted. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 17:52, 18 January 2008 (EST) #::Additionally, I don't think being a universal know-all is required for BM status. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ 02:58, 19 January 2008 (EST) #::: Doesn't say there needs to be a universal know-all, in fact it states "Build Masters are encouraged to designate an area of expertise to assist users looking for help in a specific venue", the opposite.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 18:41, 19 January 2008 (EST) #::::To comment Scotty, it isn't. DE himself said that BM's should just concern what they are good in, if PvP BM's aren't good in PvE build, don't mind pve builds. If PvE guys aren't good in PvP builds, then don't mind PvP builds. If you're good in PvE builds but also trying to be good in PvP builds but you aren't, you don't get BM. /Done. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 11:16, 20 January 2008 (EST) #I won't oppose you, but some of your comments make me uneasy. --Hikari 03:53, 21 January 2008 (EST) :''The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Ressmonkey Ressmonkey